This invention relates to a multistory press for pressing boards of wooden material or veneers or the like and, in particular, to a multistory press having integral support plates and integral pressure transmitting sections.
A multistory press includes a press frame wherein a plurality of press boards, which are, for instance, combined in two units, are movably supported. The press boards are moved with the aid of a pressure means, thereby opening or closing pressure chambers which are formed therein between and in which the material to be processed is pressed. The multistory press of the generic type also includes three tables that are arranged within the press frame. The uppermost table and the lowermost table are here guided in a movable way, with the pressure means moving said tables upwards and downwards. The center table is stationarily arranged within the press frame.
Although the multistory press of the generic type operates in a satisfactory way, in particular at very high pressures, the structure thereof has a relatively heavy weight and is troublesome to mount because of the provision of the three tables.